


Beth

by Leeyum29



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeyum29/pseuds/Leeyum29
Summary: "I was a long way from home. It was very late but I was decided to get back in time for Christmas. As I was driving towards my home town, I noticed something on the side of the road. It was a young woman about my age, with only a white nightgown.





	Beth

I was a long way from home. It was very late but I was decided to get back in time for Christmas. As I was driving towards my home town, I noticed something on the side of the road. It was a young woman about my age, with only a white nightgown. At first I thought I was seen things as I had been driving for two hours and hadn’t stopped not even once. I would always set off early to avoid traffic jams but after a number of different circumstances, unfortunately, I had got stuck in one.

While I was driving pass the mysterious woman, I noticed that she was bare footed and that out there it had started to snow again. Despite my initial reluctance, I decided to pull over and offer her a ride, she could have been hurt or maybe she had been a victim of a crime and was making her way back home. So I pulled over beside her and rolled down the window.

“Hey!” I shouted at her and she stopped at the sound of my voice. Suddenly, as if a switch had been turned, it started to snow heavier than before. “Do you need a ride back home? You’ll get sick if you keep on going on foot under the snow”

The girl looked at me and it was then that I could fully analyse her appearance. She had long black hair, striking greyish blue eyes and was very pale but she was beautiful nonetheless. I could see that she was shivering. Then, she nodded and got into the car. I had left my jacket in the back seat so I turned in my seat grabbed it. I could see that we were the same size so I gave her my jacket and turned the heat on. She smiled at me and thank me as I went back to the road.

I thought that if we were going to keep each other company while travelling we might as well get to know each other. I asked her name, which was Beth, and what she was doing walking in the snow in the middle of December only wearing a gown. She answered that she didn’t remember and that she had woken up like that on the side of the road. A slight shiver went down my spine when I heard her say that so I changed the topic. We started talking and I found out that she didn’t have anyone to spend the holidays with so I invited her to spend them with my family. I knew my mother wouldn’t mind, given Beth’s state and her sad story. As our journey went on, I could see that her face was getting a nice rosy colour making her less pale and her feet weren’t purple and blue any more. I offered her some of my clothes which she shyly agreed.

By the time I saw my home town on the horizon, it was dawning so I offered Beth to get some breakfast in a restaurant before going home. She turned to and me looked me straight into my eyes, making me see she was truly happy but also I could see they had a sad hint, which made me shiver. Still looking me dead in the eyes she said “Thank you for all your kindness Ashley, I’ll never forget you”. She kissed my cheek and just like that she was gone.


End file.
